clannadfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Nuts4everafter
Welcome! Hey there, Nuts4everafter! Welcome to the Clannad Wiki! Thanks for your contributions to To the Same Heights. Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out for more wiki tips, and check out the Watercooler to get started. Introduce yourself to other Wiki contributors by leaving a message at the Watercooler's discussion page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Pikachurin (Talk) 21:06, 8 July 2010 :Thanks for your recent contributions, they've been really helpful. ^_^ Pikachurin Talk • 17:25, Thursday, 8 July 2010 (ET) ::I agree, and thanks. :) I've only watched the anime myself, so I don't have much knowledge about the visual novel itself. Pikachurin Talk • 17:39, Thursday, 8 July 2010 (ET) Infobox Do you think we should include information about each character's height, weight and blood type in the infobox? The Japanese Wikipedia seems to have information about them, so I thought I'd ask you for your opinion. Pikachurin Talk • 18:10, Thursday, 15 July 2010 (ET) :Ah, that's understandable. To be honest, I never noticed the girls' sizes until you mentioned. Pikachurin Talk • 19:45, Thursday, 15 July 2010 (ET) :Yeah, that would be a great idea. I'll try to get screenshots from the anime when I get home. Pikachurin Talk • 11:39, Friday, 16 July 2010 (ET) ::Okay then. Though I think there shouldn't be any limits on how many images should be on each gallery. Pikachurin Talk • 12:11, Friday, 16 July 2010 (ET) :::They look good! :D Pikachurin Talk • 13:06, Friday, 16 July 2010 (ET) RE: Collective characters That's an excellent idea, and I know other anime wikis have articles similar to those. But I think it would be better if we named some articles using their actual name rather than using quantitative terms. For example, instead of using "Rugby Club members", we can simply use "Rugby Club". As for the gangs, I think it would be better if we made a separate article for each gang instead of combining them. What do you think? Pikachurin Talk • 17:08, Friday, 30 July 2010 (ET) :Well, we can probably just make a list of seiyuus in the article itself, instead of using the infobox. We can just add a link to the list in the infobox. :I extracted the samples by downloading the full songs off YouTube using this program. Then, I opened the song on Windows Movie Maker, cut the song until I got the part I wanted, then saved it as a WMA file. Finally, I used this to convert it from WMA to OGG, then uploaded it here. It's extremely troublesome, so if you want, I can upload the samples for you. Pikachurin Talk • 17:22, Friday, 30 July 2010 (ET) ::You're welcome. :) I'm working on it. Pikachurin Talk • 17:28, Friday, 30 July 2010 (ET) ::EDIT: I'll start working on after dinner, so it may take a while. Sorry for the delay. Pikachurin Talk • 17:29, Friday, 30 July 2010 (ET) Done. * Ana * Memories of a Distant Journey * Over * Roaring Ocean * Shining in the Sky * Ten Thousand Places * The Girl's Fantasy Pikachurin Talk • 19:45, Friday, 30 July 2010 (ET) Ana lyrics Hey, Do you think we should fix the punctuation and capitalization of Ana's lyrics? I think it doesn't look nice when we used what's printed in the song's booklet. Pikachurin Talk • 16:01, Saturday, 31 July 2010 (ET) :Thanks. As for a navbox for Sorarado and Sorarado Append, I don't think it would be necessary. I only made a navbox for the Clannad Original Soundtrack since it had 56 songs, while Sorarado and Sorarado Append only have 10 songs. Pikachurin Talk • 17:59, Sunday, 1 August 2010 (ET) ::Sorry, but I won't be able to help. I can only find the Japanese lyrics in Google, though I'll try to get a hold of someone who can go over your translation. Pikachurin Talk • 19:23, Sunday, 1 August 2010 (ET) :::Personally, I think it looks good. Anyways, I've sent a message to them; I'm just waiting for a response. <_< Pikachurin Talk • 21:28, Monday, 2 August 2010 (ET) :::Finally got a response. Well, according to her, your translation was too literal; hence the original meaning is sometimes lost and sounds awkward. Here is her entire post, if you're interested. Pikachurin Talk • 00:05, Wednesday, 4 August 2010 (ET) ::::More responses from other people; see here and here. Pikachurin Talk • 21:56, Wednesday, 4 August 2010 (ET)